


How to Make an X-Rated Movie in the Comfort of Your Kitchen

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony has an idea, one he thinks Steve won't like.





	How to Make an X-Rated Movie in the Comfort of Your Kitchen

Stark had an idea and he knew Cap was not going to take to it at all. He wasn’t going to let that stop him, though. He never did. And the payoff would be splendid. 

When Steve came in from his morning run, Tony was in the kitchen, not his usual domain. He spent most of his waking hours down in the lab, tweaking and working on his suits and the vast array of enhancements that he was so fond of. 

“Coffee?” he asked Steve. 

“Just some water right now. I want to get a shower before I eat.”

“Need some help?” Tony looked very hopeful. 

“Don’t I always?” 

Tony hastily set the coffee cup down and followed Steve to the bedroom. He watched as his lover peeled off his sweaty shorts and t-shirt. He knew that his skin would taste like the sea. Tony let his own shorts drop to the floor and yanked his shirt over his head as Steve headed to the bath. 

“Coming?” Steve asked as he turned the shower on before getting in.

“I surely hope so, Cap.”

They spent more time kissing then on to other things than they did getting clean but eventually they did shower and Tony was back to his idea. When they finally got into the kitchen, Tony made them both a coffee and they sat down at the small table. 

“So, Cap, I’ve been thinking about something and I want to run it by you.” 

He could pretty much read Steve’s mind. “I know, you’re thinking, ‘What now?’” 

Steve grinned. “Of course I am. Thinking is a dangerous sport for you.” 

“You like watching porn, right?” Tony leaned forward a little as he asked. 

“Um, like it? Odd way to put it, but watching people fuck is not the worst way to waste time.” 

“Along that vein, I have an idea. I’d like to make a video of you -”

Before he could say anything more, Steve asked, “Of me what?”

“Well, that’s the thing. What I’d really like to video you and me, but I’ll settle for you doing yourself.” 

“You’re asking to let you make a video of me jerking off? Seriously? Why?”

“So I can watch it?”

“But you can watch me live… here, I’ll show you.” He slid his shorts down and Tony noticed he was not really flaccid at all. 

“So if you aren’t interested, why,” he waved at Steve’s erection, “that?” 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested, did I?”

“Well, no. So?”

“Maybe I want to be an x-rated film star? Maybe I want to watch you as you watch me on video? Maybe I’m as nuts as you are?” 

Tony grabbed his phone and held it up, setting it to record Steve. 

“So we’re doing this _now_?” Steve asked, biting his lip a little. He had been sliding his hand up and down slowly for the entire conversation. 

“No time like the present so yeah, I think so, Cap.” Suddenly, Tony was a little breathless.

Steve didn’t look at Tony or the phone as he touched himself. He did moan quietly, a sound that Tony knew and loved. He was still moving his hand very slowly, deliberately. Tony actually felt like _he_ might explode at any moment. Steve stopped and gathered the tiny clear drops of precum and slathered them up and down his shaft, making it a little slicker, then he got back to the matter at hand, literally. His hand moved faster now and Tony could see the muscles in his thighs and butt tense as he pushed his pelvis forward just the tiniest bit. 

“I’m coming, Tony! Oh god, I’m coming! Tony!” And he did, pearly white fluid spurting on his belly. When he was done, he looked at Tony with that gaze that always made him melt.

Tony turned the camera off and laid it on the table. “Pity I can’t sell it. We’d make millions. No one’s ever made a porn film that hot,” he whispered as he dropped his own trousers and moved over to stand in front of Steve. He held his erection in his hand and looked at Steve. “Please?” 

“Turn the camera back on and I will.”

Tony grinned and did as he was asked. That had been his plan all along anyway.


End file.
